


good morning starshine (the earth says hello)

by exomostlyhuman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomostlyhuman/pseuds/exomostlyhuman
Summary: Jongdae isn't home, so Yixing decides to take little Sehun out to play.





	good morning starshine (the earth says hello)

**Author's Note:**

> Writting for Round 1 of Exo_mostlyhuman (Prompt #22) by [chentlemennote](http://chentlemennote.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> Authors note: Takes place between late December and early January, if it isn't mentioned. :)  
> Thanks to my wife M for doing all my beta-ing and dealing with me, she’s the real mvp. ♡

Yixing and Jongdae didn't actually plan on getting Sehun.

 

Well, they did, just not so soon.

 

Wait, let me explain. The two were about twenty-three when they met and immediately hit it off in their junior year of college where Yixing set his goal on being a Hybrid Pediatric doctor, and Jongdae, an aspiring businessman in the music industry. It had taken two seemingly long years for them to officially start dating and a few years after that, finally get married with the couple deeply in love.

Now in their late twenties and early thirties, married for about five or six-ish years, (neither of them kept count) they felt lonely. Well no, they felt the apartment was too quiet and dull (actually nothing could be quiet or dull with Jongdae around), and maybe a little too big and too organized (again, not hard to disrupt with Jongdae). 

So of course they thought about getting a kitten or maybe a puppy. The actual animal.

They had thought about adopting a child, and were slowly saving up for that special day, but with work and finishing up school they found it hard to find time for even each other. They especially found it hard when one was studying for their PhD and the other constantly running around as the errand boy for the company he worked for.

Of course, when it looked like things were finally, finally going their way, fate seemed to have a very different mindset compared to the couple’s.

 

It was finally a warm and sunny day in April after the cold and stormy season had taken a break, when they decided that, yes finally, they would go and see the adoption agency that they had been eyeing for an entire year.

The day started off a bit… crappier than expected. The animal shelter they had wanted to go visit had been closed due to an emergency of a sudden outbreak of parvo in a litter of puppies (poor puppies).

So that backfired, and would be added to the unknowingly, growing list of setbacks that would happen throughout the day.

They carried on anyways, and that's where things began spiraling out of their grasp. The other shelters they visited had either too many old animals or animals that just didn't fit them: these too old or too young.

 

And the adoption agency, the adoption agency, was pure agony to them. Especially when the shelters they visited didn't have what they had wanted, and now the quiet and kind looking orphanage with the perfect little boy, who was no more than four or five years old, and they had been eyeing for almost a year was now gone--snatched up before they could even say ‘hello’.

The two even visited a Hybrid orphanage slash shelter, and just like earlier, saw no one that fit them. 

(But, they did happen to find a young and tiny little beagle puppy hybrid that would perfectly suit their good friend Chanyeol).

 

They both had been so disheartened and disappointed, but it especially hit Jongdae hard. He had been the one looking forward to that day the most. 

Fate was obviously telling them that today was not for them.

And just to test their luck and patience, Mother Nature decided that day would be a great day to ‘surprise! Here, take this very disorienting, loud, and scary thunderstorm!’. So with that, Jongdae had begun to cry on the sidewalk outside of their, at the time, apartment. Yixing was close to doing the same, but instead he embraced his tearful partner and murmured sweetened words of encouragement despite his own heart breaking with his beloved as he ushered them into their home for a restless night.

 

Days and weeks dragged by, with no change in the weather or the couple’s mood, their somber feeling had definitely been taking a toll on them, so they decided why not take a little break, just the two of them, and go see a movie. 

And so they did.

On their way home, it began pouring cats and dogs (no pun intended), and finally in a while they had a great time--delicious dinner and a wonderful movie--it almost made running through the pouring rain uplifting.

 

“Yixing no!” Jongdae laughed as he stepped into a puddle. “Now my socks and shoes are soaked,” he whined, pushing at said man’s chest.

They were already soaked head to toe anyways, he was just being cute.

Finally a day without the sadness of not fulfilling their desire for another small, living being in their home was forgotten.

 

“Oh come on Jongdae, let's hurry home or else we'll get sick,” Yixing laughed as he kicked water onto the smaller man, before running ahead.

“Hey!” he whined again, moving to catch up to the other, when he heard a noise, albeit very faint and very quiet.

 

“Huh? Is anyone there?” he called out into an alleyway looking for a sign that someone could be around. “Hello?” he echoed, searching for the noise with his eyes. He gasped when he found the source.

 

“Dae?” Yixing peeked into the mouth of the alleyway with confusion. “Are you alright?”

“Shh shh, there there little one…,” he watched his husband soothe a box. “Xing! Xing, come here,” he ushered enthusiastically.

“Jongdae? Why are you cooing at a box?” he asked confusedly, peering closer.

“Shh-- just look!” he whispered.

Yixing scooted closer to his partner in confusion, before taking a curious glimpse at something in the box. He too, then gasped.

 

“Oh. Oh my goodness Dae-- Jongdae. I-it's a little-- bab-- hybri--,” he stuttered over his words as his chest constricted, looking to the smaller male who pulled out a little baby hybrid swaddled in thick blankets.

 

Was this what they waited for?

 

“Come on Dae,” he lifted the male to his feet and wiped at his moist eyes,“Let's go home.”

 

 

 

“Mama!”

 

“Yes Sehun?” Yixing called back to the little voice.

 

Little pattering of footsteps came down the hall.

 

“No! Not you baba, mama!” Sehun came skidding to halt in front of Yixing. “I want mama!”

Yixing sighed and smiled at the (now) four year old, “Sorry bud, mama isn't home remember?” he picked the squirrelly wolf boy up (Jongdae hasn't been home for about three days actually).

“Why?”

Oh boy, here we go.  
“Because, mama needs to work.”

“Why?”

“So mama can help people make music.”

“Why?”

 

Yixing sighed again in adoration, before changing the subject, “Do you want breakfast?” he hummed, running his fingers through bed-ruffled hair and rubbed at soft pointy ears.

“No! Want mama.”

Okay, wrong question.

“Well Baba made pancakes, do you want that?”

 

The sleepy boy went quiet. “Is there whipped cream and syrup?”

His baba laughed with an ‘of course’, as he set the puppy boy in his chair and placed a small stack of warm sticky pancakes in front of him.

Yixing sipped on his steaming coffee, and smiled as he watched his son. Mornings were no fun without Jongdae, usually he'd drink tea in the mornings, but it just wasn't as enjoyable.

 

“Can we go see Baekhyunnie hyung today?” Sehun mumbled through a mouthful of his breakfast.

“Hmm? Today?” Yixing looked absentmindedly through the window of their apartment, watching snow fall on the December morning. “Sure, only if you clean up your toys and coloring utensils.” he chided, poking the boy’s nose playfully, “Then we'll see, wolfie.”

“Okay!” the little scurried off to do the chores, his tail wagging lazily as he had seemingly already forgotten his mother.

“Done!” he hurried back and wrapped his short arms around Yixing’s legs.

 

“Done?” the usually spacey man asked in confusion. “That was fast.”

“Hmm,” the boy hummed quietly besides him, nuzzling into his leg. “Did it last night…”

 

Yixing bent down to pick the little wolf up, “Did you now?” he brushed his dark hair away from his eyes-- looks like someone needs a haircut. “Good job sport, wanna sit with baba for a little bit? Then we can go see Baekhyun hyung, and maybe Jongin too.” he suggested, seeing the little thing rub his eyes tiredly, he probably woke up early today.

 

Letting Sehun rest against his chest as he took a little nap, Yixing took the time to quietly think and go over the few years with what was a little bundle of joy, and now a small and bumbling curious tot.

 

Four years ago they had found him in a nasty alleyway inside a soggy box, on a stormy day in April. Yixing and Jongdae remembered that even then he was so beautiful--thick black hair and matching additional animal parts tipped in white.

After that, they had immediately brought him to a special Hybrid clinic before they actually came home with him and ever since then they have never thought about the child they originally thought of adopting, as this child took ahold of them and their hearts in such a short amount of time.

As he grew up, he was a quiet baby: he never cried unless necessary and even now, he never really talked around others unless he wanted to. Of course he would babble to his parents, but even then it wasn't long enough to hold a proper conversation. Initially it had worried Yixing, but Jongdae insisted he was just growing and that was his personality.

Living in a big studio apartment wasn't the ideal familiar place to raise a young hybrid boy. They always had to be quieter than a normal household so they wouldn't disrupt the neighbors -- which was fairly easy for all of them, being naturally quiet besides Jongdae’s singing that happened more often than not. 

And it was never a bad thing in the first place.

Sehun had lived fairly secluded, which they always felt guilty about. They have taken him out on walks in the park during the spring and summer, but they were always afraid to bring him out on colder days in the autumn or winter, since he seemed to always fall sick during those times.

But Sehun never showed any particular interest in the weather or snow for that matter, but instead he gazed curiously at the snowflakes that would collect on the windows as he did every winter, and this winter was no different.

 

Yixing smiled at the memories he held onto dearly, before dozing off with his son.

 

 

“Baba?”

“Yes Sehun?” Yixing answered as he slipped a warm sweater over the little boy.

“What's snow like? Does mama like playing in the snow?” he asked quietly, a slight lisp present in his speech.

“Snow?” the boy nodded as he slipped his arms into his coat, “Well, it's cold because the water the snowflakes are made of, freeze at a really cold temperature which makes everything else feel cold.” He gave a simplified answer, because even though he may be a doctor, atmospheric science was never his strongest points. “Like tiny little ice crystals,” he put simply.

 

“And mama?” Sehun brushed his bangs away. Haircut noted.

“Yeah, mama likes the snow too,” he answered honestly, wishing his husband were here to keep them company. “You know, when mama first told baba he loved him, it was in the snow.” The little wolf looked up at him in awe, before giving a wide smile and looking away at the humble family photo on the wall they took for Christmas.

 

Yixing picked the boy up so they both could have a closer look at the hanging portrait.

“Bye mama,” they bidded the picture farewell before slipping on shoes and making their way over to Chanyeol’s home.

“So, if the water wore warm sweaters like me, they wouldn't freeze?” Sehun asked, his ears flicking in curiousity.

Yixing gave a hearty laugh.

 

 

“Yixing hyung!” a deep voice called out as a tall man opened the door. 

“Chanyeol, good morning,” said Yixing as he put Sehun down.

“Morning? It's nearly twelve!” Chanyeol laughed, as he let the two in.

 

“Good morning!” an eager voice echoed out, as a short beagle hybrid scurried over to the doorway. “Sehun!” he scrambled to embrace the little boy.

“Good morning, Baekkie hyung,” came Sehun’s muffled reply, as he set upon his task of removing his shoes and outerwear, as well as fighting off a clingy friend.

 

“Oh, hello there,” another rich voice flowed out, as three more bodies filed out into the living room, where they moved, “Lovely morning isn't it?”

 

“Ah, Kyungsoo, good morning! I didn't know we would be having a little get-together today,” Yixing laughed. “Yifan, Joonmyun, I see you've got your hands full.”

He motioned at the other couple in front, and laughed at they took a seat on the couch, the rest following their example.

 

Ah yes, Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo, parents of Baekhyun, a beagle hybrid who was almost sixteen; Wu Yifan and Kim Joonmyun (also known as Jongdae’s older brother and Yixing’s in laws) and their little snow lynx hybrid, Jongin, who was just a few months older than Sehun, and currently waking up in Yifan’s arms.

They had all been friends in highschool all the way up to college and now (hard not to be friends when you saw them often, in Yixing’s opinion).

 

“Jongdae away again?” Joonmyun asked as Kyungsoo set a tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table, cooing when the little hybrids shrieked and swarmed the sweets.

Yixing sighed in displeasure, a pout present on his face, as he sank to the floor and plopped his head onto said table.

“Yeah, he's been in Busan for a few days taking care of some reservation issues for a group’s special charity event,” he slumped into his seat. “It's no fun without him,” he whined, kicking his feet childishly.

Joonmyun smiled at his brother in law.

 

They sat together chatting about their everyday lives, snacking on tea and cookies, and laughing at one another as they watched their children play together.

 

“Baekhyun hyung!” two little hybrids shrieked as a bigger bumbling one came chasing after them, carefully tackling them into the plush carpet and tickling their sides as the screaming escalated.

“Baekhyun hyung,” they giggled on each side of the older hybrid who wrapped them up in warm arms and buried their faces into his soft neck as they gave out little coos and giggles; their tails coming to wrap each other as they settled down.

The adults all smiled at the sight.

 

“Aw, how cute,” Chanyeol cooed, hiding his face in Kyungsoo’s back while snapping a quick picture on his phone. “Hey Sehun,” he called, while watching hislittle ears perk up. “Wanna see pictures of Jongdae?”

 

“Mama?” he trilled happily, tripping in his haste to get to his uncle as soon as possible, hair a poofy nest atop his head, and dark ears flicking to and fro.

“Oh my gosh, do you really have pictures?” Joonmyun asked coming down to sit on the floor next to the two. With Jongdae and Joonmyun being siblings, Chanyeol was a close friend who they had practically grown up in diapers with, so he knew almost everything about the siblings.

“Yup,” the tall man piped, dragging Sehun into his lap, and making room for Yixing to be on his other side, “I have some of you too,” he laughed as Joonmyun groaned in embarrassment, while opening the first album.

 

“Mama?” Sehun pointed at a picture of Jongdae, he was a lot younger in the picture, and from the unruly perm sat upon his head, the picture was indeed an old one.

“Oh?” Yixing leaned over, and laughed, delighted at what he saw in front of him. Thus he did what any person would've done; take a picture and send it.

 

(A few seconds later he received a string of replies saying somethings along the lines of:

[ From: Jongdarling♡ ]

AHHhhhH WHYYY?!  
Σ(ﾟﾛ､ﾟ;)  
[Text received: 3:46 pm]

(」゜ロ゜)」  
[Text received: 3:48 pm]

wAIT DON'T LET sEHUN SEE PLs  
[Text received: 3:53 pm]

omg yIXING YIXINg щ(ºДºщ)  
ZHanG YIxIng.  
[Text received: 4:00 pm]

You get the idea.

 

More hours passed similarly: laughing at old, bad haircuts and fond memories of the past. Following a very nice and warm dinner and Baekhyun along with the two littler hybrids taking out their energy on each other, it is now late into the evening.

 

“Seven o'clock already? Time sure does fly…,” Yixing mumbled, checking his watch. “Well, we'd better get going, Jongdae is due back any time now,” he groaned, back popping as he got up from his spot on the floor, ignoring the comment of getting old Yixing? from Yifan. “Dinner was great as usual, Kyungsoo,” he smiled at the man, who smiled back.

 

“It's always a pleasure having you guys over, you know?” Kyungsoo laughed happily, genuinely pleased by the presence of his close friends. “And especially you and you too Jonginnie,” he cooed at the two little hybrids who stood and his feet while stroking their soft and lovely hair.

The two immediately purred and rumbled in delight as small cute chirps left their grinning lips. The noises only intensified as the deep head massages became deep ear massages, which left the hybrids blissfully pliant.

Of course they melt under Kyungsoo’s calming palms, he isn't a Hybrid Therapist for no reason. 

 

Yixing whined and melted at the adorable sight, because how can you not? And immediately sent a Snap to Jongdae, who quickly replied with equally whiney noises.

 

Straightening up and clearing his throat, (because he's a real man, and real men do not coo at cute little children with cute animal tails and ears) he ushered his son to put on his cozy sweater and little shoes.

“Thanks again guys, I really enjoyed today,” he grinned as the families left, “and I'm sure these three didn't mind it either,” he looked pointedly at Baekhyun still sprawled out on the carpet, and Jongin already asleep in Yifan’s arms once more.

 

“Really Yixing, it's never a problem,” Chanyeol smiled, clapping a hand on his back. “But you better not keep Jongdae and Sehun to yourself when he comes back! He's our friend too!” Chanyeol all but yelled, as Yixing stepped out with Sehun in his arms who waved happily at his friends.

“Yeah yeah, he's my husband not yours Yeol,” he chuckled opening the door and stepping out, “Goodnight guys, see you later,” he smiled, getting smiles and a yippy “sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!” from somewhere in the house as he closed the door.

 

He looked down to see Sehun looking up, ears tipped forward in curiosity.

“Let's go home hmm?” he kissed the boy’s head and smiled as three familiar words settled sweetly on his tongue.

 

 

“B-baba!” came a frantic voice.

 

Yixing looked down at Sehun in alarm.

The two had just barely passed the park that quietly laid near their home, when Sehun had suddenly bursted out in a hectic cry.

“What? What is it baby?” Yixing kneeled to quickly patting the pup worriedly.

“It's touching me!” he wailed, trying to shake...something off his sweater clad arm. “G-get it off-- off!”

 

Yixing looked over him in confusion, seeing nothing offending to the little tot.

“Get what off, pumpkin?” he asked still confused, as the wailing and whining got louder. It was winter so it definitely couldn't have been bugs annoying the little wolf like they usually would have.

He received nothing but more screeching, odd-sounding whimpers, and whines as the boy stuck his arm out to show what was bothering him to the point of tears.

Instead, Yixing almost laughed at what had given the boy such an affronting tantrum.

“Oh don't cry, you silly mud puppy,” he gently wiped the tears off. “Look up,” the little boy did so, following his dad.

The little hybrid looked up at the darkening blue sky in amazement as white, little clumps of snow quietly fell around them.

The boy giggled when a cold flake landed on his nose and melted before he could brush it away.

 

“See? Not so bad right?” the wolf’s father chuckled, readjusting the hood of the little jacket.

 

The boy only hummed, obviously more entranced by the sight of even more snow falling from the wide sky above them.

“Wanna play?” Yixing asked, wiping away the snow that dusted his and his son’s arms while lightly rubbing the nose and cheeks that became pink from the cold exposure.

Sehun nodded eagerly, rushing his father for the wool mittens he insisted he bring to show his Nini hyung and Baekkie hyung.

 

“Be careful of the ice, okay?” he called out as the little snow pup raced away, chasing the falling ‘sugar dust’ that collected in his footprints wherever he went. 

Yixing sighed, happy his little boy could experience such a small and easily overlooked miracle.

He watched as the tiny wolf boy jumped to catch falling snowflakes on his tongue happily: laughing to himself every time he successfully caught one and sneezing when one landed on his pinking nose.

The little pup squealed in glee when he figured out that packing snow together to form a ball was possible and when he added more snow to the ball, it got bigger. He waddled through the snow excitedly to show his Baba with a cute and blinding smile calling out, ”Look Baba it growed!” and smiled even brighter when his Baba laughed and showed him what to do with the growing snowball.

Sehun soon became disinterested with making a snowman and instead decided to go running into a tall snow bank, plowing his way right through the middle as he screamed, “Come catch me Baba!”

Yixing laughed even louder and joined the wolf kid in running through the icy snow. He could care less about the biting cold or if his pants, socks, and shoes got wet; his little boy was what mattered right now. The man only wished he could experience this first-time with the person he loved, because he knew that Jongdae would have given anything to be here--to experience this with the people he loved.

 

“Xing?”

 

Yixing jumped (speak of the devil) and almost began weeping at the voice of the angel he’d missed over the course of only three days. 

“Dae--?”

 

“Mama?” the familiar pitched voice called out loudly from afar.

 

“My babies!” Jongdae all but cried out, abandoning (read: literally throwing it in the air behind him) his large duffel bag on the icy pavement and running the short distance into his husband’s and son’s awaiting arms. “Goodness, I missed you both so much…,” he sniffed, pouting his lips for a kiss from both of his loving family members.

 

“Mama, mama,” Sehun babbled happily, smiling as he let his head fall into Jongdae’s comforting shoulder.

 

“Sehun, Sehun, my baby,” Jongdae mumbled, pressing kisses into the little wolf’s soft hair, and doing the same to a taller man. “Yixing,” he sighed wistfully.

 

It must have been an odd sight, a multicultural family with a half wolf, half human boy in their arms in the middle of a park at almost 9 at night.

 

When they finally let go of each other, Sehun was put down to continue his little adventure in the snow, as the parents chattered to each other from a safe distance.

“I didn't expect you to be home so early,” Yixing mumbled, arms wrapping around his lover, burying his nose into his hair, “Didn't you say tomorrow morning?” 

 

“It was, but Minseok said that the place reserved had a mix up they fixed while we were on site,” Jongdae sighed, sitting on a bench, “so we came back earlier. Luhan said Tao was sick anyways, and he's quite a difficult child to care for when the little guy’s not feeling well, apparently.” (Sick fish are hard to take care of).

 

“That's good,” Yixing hummed, “Sehun kept asking for you,” he informed playfully.

“Did he?” Jongdae asked, looking around for the little boy, gasping when he found said little boy rolling and giggling in a small pile fresh white snow. “Sehun!”

 

The small wolf boy immediately stopped what he was doing, scrambled to get to his feet, rushed over, and stopped a few feet from his parents.

 

“Mama! Baba!” grinning as his dark tail whipped behind him, throwing falling snowflakes off their course to the earth, “Play with me!” he called, in a cute voice, pulling at his parents’ hands eagerly. 

“Sehunnie, you shouldn't roll around in the snow without proper snow gear, you could get sick,” Jongdae reprimanded gently, scolding the boy with only intentions of care.

“Why mama?” The little pup asked, tail slowing its propel and head tilting in question.

“Well, because mama knows you get sick easily around this time of year,” Yixing brushed snow off of the boy’s ears, “and both mama and I don't like you getting sick, it makes us sad to see you not feel well,” Yixing cut in, patting plush cheeks.

 

Little Sehun frowned.

 

“But Baba should've noticed years ago that because Sehun is a wolf, he should be in the snow like he is now, but was never introduced to it” Yixing absentmindedly blurted as if he had just now noticed why Sehun was getting ill in the winter time. “Are you cold Sehun?”

 

The little boy shook his head with a cheery, “Not cold Baba!”

 

Jongdae shook his head in mild confusion and enlightenment, “That makes sense…,” palm coming up slap lightly at his forehead, “How could you not have thought of that Xing? You're the doctor here.”

Yixing laughed awkwardly, “Must've slipped my mind…”

 

“Mama! Baba!” Sehun cried, “Play! With! Me!” he whined cutely, punctuating each of his words with a tug to their hands.

His ever loving parents laughed and let themselves be pulled away from the bench and to the open field blanketed in white.

 

More hours later the little family left the quiet park covered in footprints and the final sweet echo of let's go home lingering lovingly in the frosty air.


End file.
